Un nuevo comienzo
by Alyssa Heartlove
Summary: MUCHO TIEMPO HA PASADO, DESDE QUE NO LO HA VUELTO A VER, QUE PASARIA SI DE REPENTE LO VOLVIERA A VER PERO CON UNA DESAGRADABLE NOTICIA
1. Sonrisa Anhelante

**SONRISA ANHELANTE**

REATING: Para los lectores que se quedaron prendados con la historia de ASHITA NO NADJA

DISCLAME: Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera asi NADJA se hubiera quedado con alguien al final de la serie en particular mi voto va para Keith.( no es que tenga nada contra Francis)

Simbología

Diálogos

"pensamientos"

Han pasado ya casi 5 años desde que Nadja había visto por última vez a Francis en el baile organizado por su abuelo el conde Preminger, aunque estaba segura que Keith también había estado allí ese día, aquel que por el cual dejo la riqueza y se fue junto con la compañía DAN DE LION, a seguir con el camino que el destino le había deparado para ella.

Nadja seguía siendo aquella joven jovial y animosa de siempre aun conservaba el puesto de mayor atracción de la compañía. Se había vuelto una joven muy hermosa su cabellera había alcanzado gran longitud hasta llegar a su espalda baja sin perder su rubio tan característico de ella.

Nadja se encontraba practicando un nuevo baile alemán que a ella le gustaba mucho "el vals" cortesía de jhon ( su amigo pianista le había conpuesto una melodía en ritmo de vals como agradecimiento de todos los favores que le había proporcionado ella anteriormente).

Extrañaba a sus amigos, a sus amigos del orfanato y de los viajes , hacia poco se había enterado que su amigo torero había fallecido en un accidente de tránsito esto la había deprimido por lo cual le dedico todo su tiempo a ensayar su danza del flamenco y por una semana estuvo presentándola al publico en homenaje a su amigo .

Deposito el tocadiscos en la banca de un parque cercano , empezó con movimientos lentos y profundos ,interpretando dulcemente aquella melodía si sospechar que unos jóvenes con apariencia de haber estado tomando licor se acercaban, de pronto la música se paro con un horrendo chillido lo cual hizo a Nadja salir de aquel trance en el que se encontraba.

Aquellos hombres empezaron a hacerle insinuaciones poco decentes hacia ella , además para agravar la situación ya había oscurecido y empezaba a sentirse el frio en la ciudad .

-Pero miren esta ricurita

- al parecer un ángel ha caído de cielo-sálvame angelito

-Haber angelito por haber caído, hoy te haremos pecar, que les parece chicos si le enseñamos los siete pecados capitales?

- Yo opino jefe que empecemos con el más interesante

-Y…cual seria, dinos

-El de la LUJURIA

Cuando ella escucho eso se le crisparon todos los vellos del cuerpo al fin se percato del problemón en el que se había metido , el verdadero problema aquí era como salir , lo intento y lo único que consiguio fue que la arrinconaran contra una pared y empezó a rogarle a todos los santos que se acordaba para que no le hicieran daño .

En eso se escucharon golpes y rápidamente uno a uno de los sinvergüenzas esos fueron cayendo , cuando el ultimo se desplomó , Nadja pudo ver una silueta conocida y antes de percatarse de quien era se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de su salvador.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado cualquier sugerencia o tomatazo mandemenlo con confianza y su sus respuestas son positivas continuare esta historia

ALIZZA HEARTLOVE


	2. Recuerdos del Pasado

RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

REATING: Para los lectores que se quedaron prendados con la historia de ASHITA NO NADJA

DISCLAME: Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así NADJA se hubiera quedado con alguien al final de la serie en particular mi voto va para Keith. ( no es que tenga nada contra Francis)

Simbología

Diálogos

"pensamientos"

N/A: Para los que no lo saben esto significa nota de la autora (por si se me ocurre ponerles alguna aclaración o ponerles la vida mas complicada.

"_**Cuando ella escucho eso se le crisparon todos los vellos del cuerpo al fin se percato del problemón en el que se había metido, el verdadero problema aquí era como salir , lo intento y lo único que consiguio fue que la arrinconaran contra una pared y empezó a rogarle a todos los santos que se acordaba para que no le hicieran daño .**_

_**En eso se escucharon golpes y rápidamente uno a uno de los sinvergüenzas esos fueron cayendo, cuando el ultimo se desplomó, Nadja pudo ver una silueta conocida y antes de percatarse de quien era se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de su salvador."**_

Sintió la luz del sol cayéndole a la cara , lentamente abrió los ojos percatándose asi de la suavidad de las sabanas que la envolvían , rápidamente ase puso de pie de pronto se le vino a la mente lo acontecido la noche anterior … esperen NOCHE eso quiere decir que estuvo allí toda la noche , se asusto pensando que aquellos hombres podían haberle hecho algo empezó a hiperventilar tocándose el pecho al notar AUN su ropa se tranquilizó se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación.

**Flash back **

**KEITH POV**

Aun tenia la rabia dentro, esos malnacidos se habían atrevido a tratar de tocarla ja pero que se habrán creído aun aquí teniéndola en brazos aunque en esta situación , me parece tan perfecta tenerla aquí en mis brazos ella por la cual regrese a mi familia para reclamar mi puesto y dejar de ser un fugitivo claro que no me metía con los asuntos de la NOBLES OBLIGE (N/A: lamento si es que si lo escrito mal así que si saben cómo es la escritura apreciaría que me corrigieran) como mi hermano pero para pelear de una manera honesta por Nadja debía hacer las cosas bien es verdad que había vuelto a formar parte de mi familia , pero no de su dinero claro que gozaba de ciertos lujos aun trabajaba no como ladrón pero si trataba de ayudar a los demás sin la necesidad de robar mas en lo que fuera ya sea con dinero o ayudando en alguna tarea especifica .

Se me viene a la mente aquel recuerdo cuando pelee por primera vez con ella , luego de haberle robado a aquel tipo no recuerdo si era presidente o regidor aunque creo que era alcalde, bueno eso no viene al caso en fin cuando me grito avisándome cuando casi me golpean y luego en el puente cuando me hecho en cara las obras de caridad de mi hermano nunca antes nadie me había hablado de esa manera y yo tratándola de asustar le bese y lo único que gane fue una buena cachetada, por que aunque no lo crean esa enana golpea duro.

O la primera vez que nos vimos cuando esos rateros de porquería querían robarle su broche estaba hecha un tiraje de nervios y le dije que lo protegiera he hiso lo que siempre hace cuando le digo algo… Nunca hacerme caso Jajaja será por eso o yo que se me empecé a enamorar de ella de ese carácter indomable el cual no se doblega por nada ni nadie.

La lleve en brazos y entre por la ventana de la posada donde me quedaba obviamente no la iba a ser entrar por la entrada principal con la pinta que traíamos mas parecería el victimario y ella la víctima.

La deje en mi cama se me cerraban los ajos fui a la cocina con la intención de hacerme un poco de café pero en el momento que me senté a la mesa caí en un profundo sueño.

**Fin del flash back**

Era un lugar humilde pero muy bonito se estaba dirigiendo hacia la otra estancia de la habitación cuando se quedo en seco frente a ella estaba una de las personas que ella mas quería y en su corazón mas anhelaba.

Grito su nombre y fue corriendo a su lado.

Keith, ¡Keith, Keith Te extrañe!

Al escuchar su nombre se levanto inmediatamente , justo en el momento en el cual se paro fue tumbado derechito al suelo por Nadja que empezó a llorar en su pecho.

El inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo y la acerco mas a el, mientras Nadja le decía entre sollozos :

Por … porque… te … fuiste . no … SABES LA FALTA QUE ME HAS HECHO NI CUANTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO … no tienes idea de co…

Keith no la dejo continuar y le dio un suave beso, Nadja lo rodeo con sus brazos profundizando el beso sintió como el le acariciaba la espalda y el como ella se estremecía ante su tacto.

_No puedo, olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti _

_Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirada, tu sonrisa que no esta_

_Daría por tenerte conmigo un segundo más_

_Daría todo por saber que también piensas en mi_

_Aunque el viento te alejo _

_Y tu cara ya no este_

_y me quede frente al mar_

_Tan solo como un pez_

_Ojala que al despertar _

_Trates de pensar en mí_

_Porque yo no te olvide _

_Y es que tu _

_Eres todo para mí _

_Todo lo tengo_

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tu _

_Si es que puedes entender _

_yo jamás te dejare _

_Aunque traten de alejarte cree en mi…_

_Canción "TU" de KUDAI_

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos no necesitaban mas palabras en sus miradas se podía entender a la perfección sus sentientes se quedaron abrazados cuando la casera toco la puerta preguntando si había pasado algo y él respondió que no , luego se acerco al Al lado de la chica y le susurro muy despacio:

Yo también te extrañe y no sabes cuánto - y le mordió la oreja en plan juguetón y ella se puso como un tomate.

Nadja de pronto se quedo estática ..

Qué hora es?

Creo que casi las doce, porque la pregunta?

La…la compañía me debe estar buscando, dios ahora que hacemos

Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente es que de verdad que harían se habían metido en graves problemas y el primero de todos como sacaba a Nadja de su cuarto.

…..

Espero que le haya gustado que pasara? como hará Keith para sacar Nadja sin que en la posada nadie se diera cuenta? ¿ Como explicaran su ausencia en la compañía ?¿ se volverán a besar ? Bueno eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

Ahora toca al Sherry (en mi país así se dice a la propanga)

Muchas gracias a las personas que me escribieron un review ven no es tan difícil apretar el botón y además ES GRATIS y para una de aquellas maravillosas personas…"no te dejare con las ansias no te preocupes" actualizare todos los jueves en la mañana.

Hasta la otra… cuídense y espero sus comentarios…

Alizza H.


	3. Espinas del Alma

ESPINAS DEL ALMA

**ANTE TODO PIDO DISCULPAS INFINITAS POR MI TARDANZA EN LOS CAPITULOS PERO SE ME HIZO DIFICIL ESCRIBIR CUANDO TENIA QUE APROVAR MI CICLO ASI ESPERANDO QUE PORFAVOR ME COMPRENDAN AQUÍ LES VA EL CAPI! **

REATING: Para los lectores que se quedaron prendados con la historia de ASHITA NO NADJA

DISCLAME: Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así NADJA se hubiera quedado con alguien al final de la serie en particular mi voto va para Keith. ( no es que tenga nada contra Francis)

Simbología

Diálogos

"pensamientos"

N/A: Para los que no lo saben esto significa nota de la autora (por si se me ocurre ponerles alguna aclaración o ponerles la vida mas complicada.

**Yo también te extrañe y no sabes cuánto - y le mordió la oreja en plan juguetón y ella se puso como un tomate.**

**Nadja de pronto se quedo estática ..**

**Qué hora es?**

**Creo que casi las doce, porque la pregunta?**

**La…la compañía me debe estar buscando, dios ahora que hacemos**

**Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente es que de verdad que harían se habían metido en graves problemas y el primero de todos como sacaba a Nadja de su cuarto.**

**Keith Pov**

Que hago … se nos ha pasado el tiempo en un 2 por 3, genial piensa… vamos vuelve a ser ladrón por un dia … como te robarías una joya sin que nadie se de cuenta…

Nadja tengo una idea, sígueme

Hai! … no espera a donde vamos

A la ventana , vamos súbete a mi espalda rápido, no haga ruido a ver… bien ya se fue . tu vamos cógete fuerte.

Y salte agarrándome por los pelos de uhna rama de una árbol ( se nota que he perdido practica )

Fiu! – silbo y mi caballo me da el alcance y caimos sobre el por suerte.

Keith? Emmmm. No lo se pero que haremos con el asunto de la compañía?

Ya veremos…. Ya veremos.. ya veras como lo solucionaremos, tranquila- y le di un fugaz beso en la frente.

**Fin de Keith Pov**

Ya estábamos legando donde estábamos acampando pero… como rayos sabia el donde era, eso me lom explicaría después.

Bueno al parecer no se han levantado aun creo que estamos de suer…

NADJA! – era la boz del jefe justo a mis espaldas (nota mental: ¡para que hablé!)

Donde te has metido? Y que hace este aquí ?- me grito Kenosque

Kenosque cállate no vez que eta sana y salva y con una excelente compañía…. Como esta joven?- le callo la abuela

Bien señora gracias , veo que no ha pasado el tiempo por usted

Ay! Que dice que me ruborizo

Cuando no él, educado cuando le conviene bruuu!

Mamá! – se escandalizo el jefe

Disculpen ero quien es el? – digo Shaoran ( el ingreso hace un año en el arte de la espada haciéndole competencia al pobre de kenosque luego que unos de los nuestros se separo de nosotros)

Su NOVIO por supuesto, soy Keith y tu eres…

Li Shaoran

Como que NOVIO! - chillé

Que has dicho amor?

No me digas amor!

Entonces que te parece mi _dulce "ca-pu-llo de R-O-S-A"?_

_UMMMM! _– me cale me gano a eso no, le puedo refutar ( que injusta es la vida)

El se fue un rato a conversar con kenosque según el " cosas de hombres" asi que me fui a cambiar y en mi cama vi un sobre ,al ver el remitente supe que no traería buenas noticias…. Remitente : Conde Preminger en pocas palabras mi abuelo.

"_Querida Nadja a sabiendas de tu próximo cumpleaños y que estas en edad casadera he decidido dar una fiesta en tu honor y a la vez se me ocurrió una excelente idea que en un momento de esta elijas entre los jóvenes invitados para ser tu próximo esposo espero que decidas bien porque en caso de que no quieras me veré en la obligación de imponerte alguno de ellos a mi preferencia… se me olvidaba a petición de tu madre será una fiesta de disfraces espero que la disfrutes"_

_Atte._

_Tu abuelo _

Y al vez había una pequeña carta de anexo junto con ella de mi madre:

"_hija se que tu abuelo esta organizando lo quise disuadir y no pude lo único que pude hacer fue digámoslo así obligarlo a que sea una fiesta de disfraces, aprovecha esto lo mas que puedas"_

_Con amor _

_Mamá_

_PD: En estos días te estará llegando tu disfraz espero que te guste._

Caí fría al piso el mundo se me venia encima , acababa de encontrarlo y en menos de 2 semanas me lo arrebatarían… esto no podía pasarme, Salí del remolque y llame a Keith, al entrar le di la carta , el miro y me abrazo y fue allí cuando llore aferrándome a su pecho fuerte y dolorosamente.


	4. Dia de Desesperaciones

_**Dia de desesperaciones**_

**ANTE TODO PIDO DISCULPAS INFINITAS POR MI TARDANZA EN LOS CAPITULOS PERO NO PODIA RECUPERAR MI CUENTA… ALGUNOS PROBLEMILLAS ADICIONALES… ASI ESPERANDO QUE PORFAVOR ME COMPRENDAN AQUÍ LES VA EL CAPI!**

REATING: Para los lectores que se quedaron prendados con la historia de ASHITA NO NADJA

DISCLAME: Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así NADJA se hubiera quedado con alguien al final de la serie en particular mi voto va para Keith. ( no es que tenga nada contra Francis)

Simbología

Diálogos

"pensamientos"

N/A: Para los que no lo saben esto significa nota de la autora (por si se me ocurre ponerles alguna aclaración o ponerles la vida mas complicada.

**"**_**Querida Nadja a sabiendas de tu próximo cumpleaños y que estas en edad casadera he decidido dar una fiesta en tu honor y a la vez se me ocurrió una excelente idea que en un momento de esta elijas entre los jóvenes invitados para ser tu próximo esposo espero que decidas bien porque en caso de que no quieras me veré en la obligación de imponerte alguno de ellos a mi preferencia… se me olvidaba a petición de tu madre será una fiesta de disfraces espero que la disfrutes"**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Tu abuelo**_

**Y al vez había una pequeña carta de anexo junto con ella de mi madre:**

**"**_**hija se que tu abuelo esta organizando lo quise disuadir y no pude lo único que pude hacer fue digámoslo así obligarlo a que sea una fiesta de disfraces, aprovecha esto lo mas que puedas"**_

_**Con amor**_

_**Mamá**_

_**PD: En estos días te estará llegando tu disfraz espero que te guste.**_

**Caí fría al piso el mundo se me venia encima , acababa de encontrarlo y en menos de 2 semanas me lo arrebatarían… esto no podía pasarme, Salí del remolque y llame a Keith, al entrar le di la carta , el miro y me abrazo y fue allí cuando llore aferrándome a su pecho fuerte y dolorosamente**.

**Keith Pov**

N/A: les recomiendo acompañar su lectura con la canción …Resucitar del el cantante Gian Marco

Cuando le vi con la carta en mano… y sus ojos a punto de llorar comprendi: Ya lo sabe.

Tome la carta y la mire tratándole de trasmitir todo mi amor en la mirada.. y le di un profundo abrazo.

Lloro pausadamente, descargando toda la pena en su interior.

Una de las razones que estaba aquí, era aquella fiesta a la cual también me lllego invitación; y al ser el único de la familia Harcourt " soltero" tenia que asistir ya que mi querido hermano cayo el las manos del matrinonio jajajajjajaj con MaryAnn… que ni se haga bien que también se le hiban los ojos por mi ahora cuñadita y para serles sincero eso me parecía genial uno menos… asi no tendría que pelearme con mi hermano y tener el camino libre … solo espero que a Nadja no llege a afectarle cuando llege el momento que se entere.

Que hare… hip hip… no me quiero separar de ti te amo! – y volvió a llorar.

Me tomo de sorpresa aquella declaración…

Tranquila … todo saldrá bien, no importa como pero no te iras de mi lado, porque te amo..- y la bese larga y pausadamente.

Tenia que pensar la manera de seguir con ella no la dejare, faltaba muy poco para la fiesta…

**Fin de Keith Pov**

A los días….

Nadja , te ha llegado un paquete….ven miralo ¡!- gritaba el líder por todo el lugar.

Aquí ¡! –grite

Toma Nadja, esto han dejado hoy de parte de tu madre- y me miro expectante ya que todos ya sabia lo del cumpleaños

me fui a mi casa y lo habri… era hermoso,era de tul en tonos violetas…con unas pequeñas alas de angel *por asi decirlo , mas parecen alillas de diablilla* en la espalda ….adorable…..

Ya me lo estaba probando mirándome al espejo…. Me quedaba divino . pegado al cuerpo sin llegar a ser vulgar… era un poco descarado pero asombroso , estaba absorta hasta que sentí unas manos en mi cintura y luego unos brazoz rodeándola y un susurro en mi oído…

Te ves bellísima sabias…?

Keith!

Hola- y me beso el cuello

Que opinas ,como esta te gusta?

Ya lo dije y hasta hace juego con el mio

Cual es?

Ya lo sabras….- me miro picaron, no se ustedes … pero ya me imagino cual será….*a este chico le falta imaginación*

Me voltie a abrazarlo con temor…

Tengo miedo… que hare si me emparejan con otro?

Eso ya lo tengo pensado.. : )

Como?

Te dire…..

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora….. gracias por sus comentario no saben la ayuda que es para los que hacemos esto ver que nuestro trabajo les gusta es una gran satisfacción…**

**Un adelanto…**

…_. Entonces esta decidido … mi nieta se casara con el Conde de Albuquerque…._

…_!QUE¡ ESTO NO ESTA BIEN…Abuelo!..._

…_.No lo puede hacer…cual es su razón jovencito, tiene alguna…. Por supuesto que la tengo es que ella ya se ha casado…_

…_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**Gracias por leer **

**Atte. Alizza Heartlove **


End file.
